


A Night to Remember

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione <i>should</i> be getting enough rest, so why is she so tired?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily deviant's January 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Non-consensual sex.
> 
>  **Themes/kinks chosen** : sexual harassment/non-con.
> 
>  **Author's notes** : Please heed the warnings, this is not my usual sort of story. Thanks to Eeyore9990 and Sevfan for their assistance. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Night To Remember

~

Having completed writing the upcoming Minister’s speech, her last task for the day, Hermione stretched her neck and rose from her desk. She was looking forward to a quiet evening. _Maybe I’ll stop and get a bottle of wine on the way home,_ she thought as she pulled her purse out of her bottom drawer. 

“Goodnight,” she murmured to the witch at the reception desk. 

“Night, Ms Granger.” 

Hermione had almost made it to the door when she heard a low voice say, “Off already, Granger?” 

Suppressing a shudder, Hermione turned her head and looked coolly at the owner of that oh so annoying voice. “I’m running late, actually, McLaggen,” she said. “So if you’ll excuse me--”

He smirked. “You’re always in such a hurry. Will you ever deign to have a drink with me after work?” 

_Not if I can help it._ She shook her head. “Sorry, it doesn’t ever seem to work out, does it? Goodnight.” 

After she’d stepped through the Floo and ended up on the street in front of Whitehall, she exhaled. McLaggen really did give her the creeps. The way he always looked at her-- Shivering, she cast a Warming Charm and set off towards the closest Apparation point. 

Once she reached it, however, her steps slowed and she blinked, an odd feeling stealing over her. It was as if something was drawing her towards the pub on the corner, the King’s Arms it was called. She moved towards it. Surely one drink couldn’t hurt?

Inside the pub it was hot, what with all the people, and she cancelled her Warming Charm. She looked around for a familiar face, then smiled when she saw him. _He’s here_! 

Sliding into a booth beside him, she leaned in, some instinct urging her to kiss him. His mouth curved up against her lips.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said, pulling away and clasping her hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her knuckles. “I had to be very firm this time.” 

Hermione blinked, unsure of what he was saying. Why wouldn’t she have come? “What?” 

He chuckled. “Never mind, Hermione.” He picked up a menu. “You’re probably hungry. We should eat before we go upstairs.” 

“Okay,” she said. 

“I ordered for us.” He slid his arm about her shoulders. “We don’t need anything heavy, after all. Nothing that will slow us down.” He winked. “I know how...energetic you get.” 

He had ordered fish and steamed vegetables for her and roast beef for himself. There was a light wine to accompany the meal and then, licking his lips, he rose, extending his hand to her. “Time for dessert,” he murmured. 

When Hermione hesitated, his eyes narrowed. “Take my hand and come with me now,” he ordered, his voice low. 

Suddenly calm, she smiled and took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. “Yes.” 

He manoeuvred her towards the stairs. “You’re such a clever girl,” he muttered. “You’re getting stronger every time.” 

The room he’d reserved was one of the nicer ones with built-in Silencing Charms, but then, it always was. Once inside, Hermione only had eyes for him. 

“Take your clothes off,” he said, gaze holding hers for a long moment. “Once you’re done, get on the bed.” 

Immediately, she began to strip and as soon as she was naked she climbed up onto the bed and lay on her back. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, fumbling with his own clothes. “I spend all day hard dreaming about you, recalling these nights we have together.” Crawling onto the bed, he straddled her. “And you don’t even notice me.” 

Hermione stared up at him. How could he think she didn’t notice him? “I--”

“Shh.” Leaning in, he captured her mouth with his, sliding his tongue in and out as he practically devoured her. “Merlin, you’re so hot,” he gasped against her lips. “Spread your legs for me, love.” 

She did, moaning as he slipped two fingers inside her. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he whispered, groaning as he nipped at her jaw, her neck. “I just can’t stay away from you.” 

She arched up against him, shuddering as his thumb moved knowingly over her clit. He moved his head down, his tongue circling her nipple, flicking over it until it was a hard peak. When she was whimpering, he moved off her.

“Turn over,” he ordered, sitting back on his haunches until Hermione obeyed. “Up on your knees. Spread your legs for me.” 

She did, moaning as those fingers slid inside her once more. When, with a softly spoken spell, he tied her hands to the head of the bed, she gasped.

“You love it like this, I think,” he said from behind her. “Tied down, me fucking your sweet cunt this way. Are you ready?”

It was clearly a rhetorical question, so Hermione just dropped her head, moaning as he slammed forward into her. His arms came around her and cupped her breasts, and his fingers began fondling her nipples as he fucked her steadily. “So tight,” he gasped. “You know, I bet you’re not sleeping with anyone else but me.” 

Hermione whimpered. Of course she was only with him!

Leaning in so that his chest was pressed to her back, he licked her neck. “And now we get to the fun part of the evening. Ready, darling?” Not waiting for an answer, he drew a deep breath before murmuring, “ _Finite_!” 

Suddenly alert, Hermione froze, disoriented. “What the--?” She began tugging against her bonds and arching her back. “What’s happening? Where am I?” The last she recalled, she’d been approaching the Apparation point and then...

“Come on, Hermione.” A firm push almost sent her face into the head of the bed. “You’re usually smarter than this. Have you not been getting enough sleep, sweetheart?” There was a chuckle. “Although, I suppose you haven’t, now that I think about it. I have been keeping you up rather late.” 

There was another deep thrust and bile rose in Hermione’s throat as she realised her position. Choking back her horror, her hand formed fists and she began trying to buck him off. “You bastard! What the hell is going on--?” 

“God, I love this part. You are such a wild woman in bed.” He was clinging like a limpet to her back, sliding deep as he rode her, despite her attempts to unseat him. 

His identity clicked. “McLaggen?” she shrieked. “What are you doing?”

Gripping her hips, he thrust firmly. “What I’m _doing_ is fucking you, Hermione. As I have done every night for the past three weeks. And you fucking love it.” 

Hermione tried to push back, but with her hands tied she had no leverage and her movements only drove him deeper inside her body. “You fucking rapist!” she cried. 

“Don’t say that,” he growled, smacking one of her arse cheeks with his hand. “You want me, you’re just too uptight to admit it.” He chuckled as his thrusts sped up. “You’ve always been like that, Hermione, even in school. Wanting everyone to think you’re a good girl when all you ever wanted was a nice hard shag.” He leaned in, his breath hot on her ear. “So I am just doing what you really want. Admit it.” 

“No!” Hermione screamed. “Get off me!” 

“You’re always like this, you know.” McLaggen was grunting, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he started to come. “Mouth screaming no while your body cries yes. And it is so. Fucking. Hot.”

Even as Hermione continued railing against him, McLaggen bellowed, emptying himself into her. When he was done, he lay across her back, panting, his hands having slipped around to fondle her breasts. “So hot.”

“I will see you in Azkaban for this, you bastard,” Hermione whispered. “You can’t get away with this--”

“Ah, but I do. Every single time.” Rolling off her, McLaggan stared into her face. “And you are such a good fuck, Hermione. I’m sorry, but I can’t give this up.” Reaching between her legs, he moved a finger over her clit. “I’ll let you come, though.” 

“You bas--”

“Clearly I’ll have to fix it so you can enjoy it. As I always do. It’s a shame you never remember how good I am to you. _Imperio_!” 

Hermione relaxed as lassitude moved through her, spreading her legs wider at his urging. It took only a few moments before she was convulsing around his finger, her head thrown back as she rode out an intense orgasm. 

After he untied her, he pulled her close. “I guess I should let you go home,” he sighed. “We have a big day at the office tomorrow. The Minister’s making his big speech, remember?” 

Hermione nodded. 

“But first--” He smiled into her eyes. “One last thing.” 

She frowned. “What?”

“ _Obliviate_.”

~

Blinking, Hermione stared up at her ceiling. She’d been having such odd dreams lately, dreams that slipped away before she could truly remember them. Sighing, she got up, padding into the bathroom to get ready for work.

After a hot shower she felt a lot better, although, while dressing, she spotted an odd bruise on her hip. _Funny, I don’t remember getting that._ She rolled her eyes at herself. _I’m becoming as clumsy as Tonks._

Once at the Ministry, she quickly got to work. The Minister’s speech went well, and, afterwards, she met with him, blushing as he praised her skills. 

It was late when she was finally ready to go home. _I don’t know why I’m so tired, I’ve been home every night this week._

Shaking her head at herself, she bid the reception witch goodnight and headed for the Floo. 

“That was a fine speech you wrote for the Minister, Granger.” 

Hermione paused, glancing over towards where McLaggan was leaning casually against a wall. “Thank you,” she said, shivering at the hot look in his eyes. “Goodnight.” 

“Up for that drink tonight?” McLaggan purred.

Pausing, Hermione pondered having just one drink with him so he would leave her alone. Then, she narrowed her eyes. “No thanks.” Feeling his eyes on her back as she stepped into the Floo, she exhaled once she was outside. _He’s so creepy. I’m staying far away from him._

~


End file.
